Grain such as wheat, shelled corn, oats and other granular materials are commonly transported from point to point by means of conveyors. The movement of the grain may be from a combine or a grain cart to a truck or a storage bin, or between storage bins. This grain movement typically involves elevating the grain from a lower portion of a first grain storage arrangement to an upper portion of a second grain storage arrangement. This is typically accomplished by means of a grain conveyor with a moving endless belt disposed within an elongated, tubular housing. The transport vehicles and storage bins are of various sizes and heights. Therefore, the upper discharge end of the grain conveyor must be capable of assuming a range of heights to accommodate various vehicle and storage bin sizes.
The conveyor's housing enclosing the moving endless belt is commonly supported by an adjustable frame of the scissors type connected to an intermediate portion of the tubular housing to raise and lower its upper discharge end. Another approach uses another type of adjustable frame slidably coupled to the elongated, tubular housing adjacent its discharge end. The adjustable frame is adapted for movement along the lower surface of the conveyor's tubular housing to change its angle of elevation and the height of its upper discharge end. These types of conveyor housing supports are typically rather complex, involving various moving parts, require a flat surface over substantially the entire length of the conveyor housing, and have a separate, independent power system for raising and lowering the conveyor's housing. In addition, the size and complexity of the conveyor housing support assembly restricts the compactness of the conveyor for transport and storage.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an adjustable hitch device for use with a towed implement or trailer which is capable of elevating the implement or trailer to increased heights, while also allowing the implement or trailer to assume a lower profile to facilitate implement transport and storage.